Cinderkurogane
by pikaree1
Summary: A new version of the old tale. A fairy godparent academy? And FAI's in it? Now Kurogane has no choice but to attend Princess Tomoyo's ball. (With a little input from Naruto and Slayers to make the story longer) Rated for Kurogane's sword. That thing's sharp. Companion fic to Cinderlina.


**Petal: I'm back!**

 **Kurogane: YAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Petal: *dodges* Put that sword away! You could hurt someone!**

 **Kurogane: That's the point!**

 **Petal: Anyway- I give you a Tsubasa Cinderella with crossovers galore and no glass slipper thing, mostly because Kuro-pun would hurt me if I made him wear one, but mostly because the whole concept seems stupid to me! And I don't know if Japan has balls, but as of now, the Japan in Tsubasa does! If you want to, please read its companion fic, Cinderlina.**

 **Syaoran: Er, pikaree1 doesn't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHolic, Naruto, or Slayers.**

Once upon a time, the young lord of Suwa lived happily with his parents. He trained with his father and helped look after his mother. One day, both of them were killed. He went on a rampage with grief, but in the end, the princess-priestess of the capital managed to calm him. Until a proper guardian was found, he was to live in the capital. In the time he spent there, he eventually befriended Princess Tomoyo (much to the worry of her bodyguard, Souma). However, those happy days (consisting mostly of Tomoyo forcing him to model her designs, so maybe not happy exactly. He liked her company, so maybe contenting would be a better word. If it is a word, at any rate) came to an end when the young lord of Suwa's uncle, Fei Wang Reed, moved in. He and his son Kyle tried to force Kurogane to be their unpaid servant. In response, he beat them up. With the ward of protection that his mother had left him as long as he stayed within Suwa, Fei Wang's magic would not affect him. Kurogane couldn't leave Suwa, but that was okay. Tomoyo had already been planning on visiting him constantly anyway, and quite frankly, he didn't want to leave his people without proper protection since Fei Wang was always too busy concocting evil schemes and Kyle was a weakling. One day, Tomoyo brought good or bad- it depended on your point of view- news.

"I'm having a ball tonight!" she told Kurogane cheerfully. "It's to choose a husband. Only those who attend are eligible to marry me according to my sister. Will you come?"

Kurogane shook his head stubbornly. "I can't leave my people in the care of those two," he said, pointing at Fei Wang and Kyle. "They'd all die. Plus, those two idiots would strike me down the moment their magic worked on me, and the people would be as good as dead without a proper leader."

Tomoyo pouted. "Kurogane, why can't you leave your ninja in charge?"

"Sasuke and Naruto would be too busy fighting, Sakura would be too busy yelling at Naruto, Hinata would be too shy to step up and deal with anything, Neji would probably say that if it's their destiny to die, they'll die, Tenten would be too busy berating Neji for his negativity, Lee would probably be K. in the first minute by someone, Kiba would be fighting with Naruto as well, Shino's too obsessed with his bugs, Ino would be too busy flirting with Sasuke, Shikamaru's too lazy, and Chouji just does what Shikamaru does. In short, I was saddled with undisciplined forces."

Tomoyo blinked. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much all at once," she marvelled. "Well, I understand. I'll come visit tomorrow, I suppose. Goodbye!" Then she left to return to the castle.

Kurogane, oddly enough, caught himself considering siccing Lee on Tomoyo's husband, whoever he would be.

"What's up, boss?" Naruto asked curiously. "You look kinda out of it."

"Maybe he's considering going to the castle anyway so he can marry Princess Tsukuyomi!" Sakura suggested.

"How romantic!" Ino squealed.

Kurogane glared at them for even suggesting it. Sasuke glared at Naruto for no reason at all.

Kyle attempted to swagger over. He only succeeded in looking like an idiot, which, all things considered, he always did anyway. "Hey, cousin, I hear you can't go to Princess Tsukuyomi's ball," he sneered. "Well, I'm going there, and then I'm going to marry her."

Kurogane stared blankly at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I have the charm for it!" Kyle boasted, even though he didn't. "And I'm handsome!" he bragged, even though he wasn't. "And I've got a great personality!" he smirked, even though a bug has a better personality than him. No offense to Shino, who is currently glaring at me. I think. I don't know. I can't see his eyes through his sunglasses. "All things considered, I'm irresistable!" Kyle concluded. Someone give me a brick to hit this guy with. Maybe that'll clear his brain.

"You're nuts," Kurogane deadpanned.

"Agreed," all the ninja said in unison.

Kyle stormed off in a huff.

"What an idiot," all the ninja said in unison.

"He doesn't even know her given name. He thinks her title is her given name," Kurogane muttered.

"He has no charm," Sakura said.

"He's not handsome," Ino agreed.

"Neji's personality is better than his, and that's saying something. No offense, Neji," Tenten declared.

"All things considered, he's definitely not irresistable," the girls concluded.

Hinata was too scared to give her input, which was "He doesn't hold a candle to Naruto-kun!" Considering how the other kunoichi felt about the prankster nin, it was a good thing she held her tongue- her comment would've been interpreted wrong.

"Enough chit-chat! We have training!" Kurogane ordered.

"Awwww..." Naruto and the girls complained.

"Can't we talk about your maybe-relationship with Princess Tsukuyomi instead?" Kiba suggested. His comrades were all for that idea.

"NO," Kurogane snapped. "Training time!"

"Awwww..."

That night, Fei Wang and Kyle left for the ball. "Just you wait, Kurogane," Kyle said smugly. "I'll come back with Princess Tsukuyomi as my bride."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, holding back his urge to pull out his sword and viciously attack his cousin. "Right. Sure you will. Have fun," he said sarcastically. Once they left, he turned to his loyal ninja. "Hyuugas, Inuzuka, you guys are on patrol tonight. Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno, you guys are watching the back gate with me." No one knew why the monsters kept coming through the back even though everyone knew that that was where they arrived.

Rather than standing, the four of them sat down- if a monster arrived, they would hear and see the hulking thing from a mile away. Until any threat arrived, the young ninja apprentices decided a gossip group was the most interesting things would get.

"Why didn't you go to the ball?!" Naruto demanded. "If I knew that the princess would marry me, I would definitely go!"

"Yeah! She's totally in love with you!" Sakura added. "And I know you love her back!"

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" Kurogane yelled at them. They just exchanged smirks, unperturbed by the raised voice.

"Denial," Sasuke announced calmly, deciding to drop his whole emo shtick for the night. Teasing his boss was just too good an oppurtunity to pass up.

"See? If even Mister I-Don't-Care-About-Anything-Except-Getting-Revenge-On-My-Brother agrees, it's gotta be true!" Naruto cheered.

"See? If Sasuke-kun agrees, then it must be true!" Sakura declared at the same time. She and Naruto exchanged glares.

"Oh yeah? Well you have a crush on pinky over there," Kurogane snapped, glaring Sasuke.

"No, I don't," Sasuke stated in a controlled voice.

"Denial," Kurogane mimicked him.

POOF!

"...Where are we? This looks like an eastern mansion, not a western one."

"That's a secret~!"

"Xellos-san! When your comrades are confused, it's unjust to keep the truth from them!"

One was a blue guy with stone skin and wires instead of hair, another was a purple-haired man with an obnoxious smile and a staff, and the last was a black-haired girl who was standing on top of a tree and yelling something about justice.

Kurogane and his ninja leaped to their feet, weapons out in a flash.

Purple-hair seemed unperturbed by the hostile welcome. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. "My name is Xellos! That's Zelgadis, and the young lady up in the tree is Amelia!" He took Sakura's hand. "Might you be the lovely lady Lina whom we are supposed to assist?"

"Uh... no, my name is Sakura," the pink-haired kunoichi explained.

Xellos looked disappointed. "Ah. Is there anyone named Lina in this area?"

"No, there isn't, now tell me why the heck you're here," Kurogane answered angrily, leveling his sword at Xellos's face.

"We're fairy godparents in training, here for our assessment!" Amelia explained. "In the name of the Justice of True Love, we're supposed to help a girl named Lina attend a ball so she can be with her one true love!"

"Get lost!" Kurogane barked. "There's no one here named Lina!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid we can't do that!" Xellos said cheerfully.

Kurogane smirked. "Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Let's get this thing started!" Without any further warning, he launched himself at the plumhead, his deadly blade extended.

Xellos teleported out of the way.

"Teleportation?!" Kurogane demanded incredulously.

"But of course!" Xellos laughed. "Now, we don't want to fight! I just said that we can't leave, not that we won't. You see, we have no means of getting to our destination unless the head fairy, Yuuko-san, realizes the problem and sends something- probably one of those cute Mokonas!"

Kurogane glared at him suspiciously.

Then a little white pork bun appeared out of nowhere. "Yuuko said there was a mix-up!" it said cheerfully. "So she sent Mokona to bring you to the right world!" Three people landed on the ground-a feminine blond man with blue eyes, a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes, and a girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. The blonde man had a mischievous expression on his face, like he knew what made you mad and was gonna do it for all eternity just to see your reaction (he probably did, actually). The boy was holding the girl (who looked rather faint) with a worried expression on his face.

"Hello! My name is Fai D. Flowright!" the blonde man chirped. "These two are Syaoran and Sakura. Please excuse them; Sakura-chan gets dimension-sickness even when traveling by Mokona, and Syaoran-kun's always worrying over her. You're the one Princess Tomoyo said we're supposed to help get to her ball- Kurogane, right? Not someone else again? Your name is too long. How about... Kuro-tan? Kuro-poo? Kuro-wan? Kurgy?"

"HOW ABOUT NONE OF THE ABOVE?!" Kurogane roared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"We'll take our leave of you now," Xellos said cheerfully. "Good luck, Fai-tan! He's a real piece of work, this fellow!"

"Thank you, Xel-rin!" Fai replied happily. "I'll do my best! Good luck to you, too!"

Kurogane wondered if Tomoyo would mind if he separated her goodwill ambassador's head from his body. She probably would. Xellos's group disappeared.

"Let's begin!" Fai cheered, raising his staff. He pointed it at Kurogane. Kurogane was suddenly wearing a tuxedo.

"Um, I don't think we should be giving him western clothes," Syaoran coughed. He pointed at Kurogane, and the tuxedo was (thankfully) replaced with a hakama.

Amidst all of this, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura-the-ninja were gaping. Yes, even Sasuke. They had all seen various ninjutsus, but never had the seen magic.

"I need to get me one of those guys!" Sakura-the-ninja exclaimed.

"That is so. COOL!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

Sasuke just shook his head, repeatedly telling himself that it was just a weird dream.

"I'm not going," Kurogane said flatly.

"Sakura-chan, you're up!" Fai grinned, pushing the girl in front of him.

The young girl's lower lip trembled, and tears welled up in her eyes. "B-But... Tomoyo-chan was really looking f-forward to seeing you... Why won't you g-go?" she sniffled. "She s-said that she has to choose a h-husband today, a-and she said that she wanted to marry you..."

Syaoran shot him a vicious glare for making Sakura cry. Kurogane was not affected by the glare, but he hated seeing girls cry.

"Look, I have my reasons. If I marry Tomoyo and go to live in the palace, everyone in Suwa would be at the mercy of that Fei Wang idiot," he explained. "I know that he's planning to take over the country no matter how many lives he takes, but since I don't have any evidence, he can't be arrested."

Fai grinned. "Ah, is that all? Easily fixed! Sakura-chan?"

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she produced a feather. It lead them straight to a hidden compartment in the house where all Fei Wang's coup de-etat (SP?) plans were.

Kurogane was stunned. "Naruto!" he yelled. "You know of all the secret alcoves in the mansion! Why didn't you find this one?!"

"'Cause Fei Wang creeps me out!" the ninja defended. "I can't go in there without thinking that he'll cast a curse and strike me dead!"

"That would be an improvement," Sasuke muttered.

Kurogane was still doubtful. "I'm not going," he said adamantly.

Fai sighed. "Then there's no other choice, I suppose."

Sakura nodded and placed a feather on Kurogane's forehead. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way," she apologized. Then Fai tapped it three times with his staff, and Kurogane suddenly found himself in the castle's ballroom.

"What-"

"You made it!" Tomoyo exclaimed cheerfully. "I was wondering why Sakura-chan and Fai-san asked me to hold on to that feather." She dragged him over to her sister. "I'm going to marry Kurogane!"

Amaterasu looked shocked. "I thought I'd have to send Souma to get you at the last minute to keep Tomoyo happy... I never would have thought that you'd actually come here on your own! Very well. By (a reluctant) royal decree, the wedding is on!"

Kurogane and Tomoyo were rushed away and then rushed back in wedding attire. The wedding was attended by everyone in the ballroom (including an angry Fei Wang and very jealous Kyle), Kurogane's amateur ninja forces, Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, and even Xellos, Zelgadis and Amelia attended. The next day, they attended the wedding of the couple the latter three put together, and then they went off of the stage.

"Hold it right there!" Amaterasu boomed. "Are you just going to leave, just like that?"

"Of course," Kurogane snorted. "I have to keep traveling with the kid, and the princess needs to get back to Clow."

"I may not approve of you, but you have obligations as the husband of the princess of Japan!"

Kurogane's jaw dropped. "What?! The marriage was valid?!"

Fai grinned. "Congratulations, Kuro-pin! You're a newlywed!"

"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU, WIZARD!"

Thus began another round of 'Kurogane chases Fai who just did something to make him mad'. Amaterasu didn't care. "Greatest warrior in the land you may be, Kurogane, but I am still your queen, and as your queen, I order you to return home to look after your wife!"

"It's alright, sister," Tomoyo said. "They won't be traveling for much longer, trust me on that one..."

Sakura looked surprised. "Oh! Did you get your powers back?"

"No. Just a hunch." The princess smiled. "Though my wishes are in there, too..."

And they all lived happily- though a little chaotically- ever after.

The end.

...For now.

 **Petal: The end. The glass slipper didn't show up in either story.**

 **Kurogane: GET BACK HERE, WIZARD!**

 **Fai: *running away* Eek! Kuro-sama is angry!**

 **Petal: And the line Tomoyo said at the end? That's property of Kaho Mizuki from Cardcaptor Sakura!**

 **Syaoran & Sakura: Please review!**


End file.
